A way to show their love
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: HakuKanna one-shot LEMON ALERT!


It was a quiet night, the light of the moon showed the figure of a young girl, who was sit in a branch of a tree with a small mirror in her arms. The crack of a branch made the silenced girl turned her look to see from where the crack came from. She didn't disturbed to discover who was the shadow that observed her in a dodger way.

Kanna: What are you doing here?

Hakudoshi: Why? Now it's forbidden to be in the same place as you?

Kanna: That doesn't answer my question…

Hakudoshi: Fine you want me to answer, I answer you, I wanted to catch some fresh air, and I was tired of being trapped in that castle.

Kanna: Liar…

Hakudoshi: I'm not lying…

Kanna didn't said anything, she just got up and jumped, landing on Hakudoshi's side, she was about to go back to the castle but Hakudoshi got in her way.

Kanna: Out of my way…

Hakudoshi: grins No, sorry.

Kanna grabbed him by the gullet and in a cold way she said:

Kanna: I said out of my way.

Hakudoshi: still grinning What if I don't?

Kanna: If you don't, I swear you'll regret.

Hakudoshi: Are you threatening me?

Kanna: releases him It's not a threat, it's a promise.

Hakudoshi: What would you do to me?

Kanna: I already told you.

Hakudoshi: No you haven't.

Kanna pushed him out of her way, what made him grin more, she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Kanna: Let me go!

Hakudoshi: I won't do it.

Kanna tried to pull her wrist but Hakudoshi grabbed her other wrist, making her mirror drop.

Kanna: What you think you're doing?!

Hakudoshi: whispers in her ear Showing you that you can't threatening me that easily.

With that, he pushed her against a tree what made both of them being a just a few centimeters of distance from each other.

Kanna: Brute!

Hakudoshi: puts his face nears to herI know I am…

Kanna: looks away Hakudoshi stop.

Kanna felt Hakudoshi's breathe on her neck and couldn't help but blush. He also shook as he felt the cold that Kanna's body dismissed. A rare feeling began to arise on the boy's chest, a feeling that caused him to stroke Kanna's face, obligating her to face him. By some minutes they stayed static, looking at each other eyes, his started to close and slowly he got his face near to hers until his lips touched her own, slowly her eyes closed too and she returned the kiss, his hands freed her wrists and held her by the waist close to him while her arms snaked around his neck. A chill surrounded Kanna when she heard Hakudoshi whispering her name while kissing her softly. His hands went down and were about to pull a little her kimono up when Kanna broke the kiss and stopped him.

Kanna: Hakudoshi….

Hakudoshi: You're not comfortable?

Kanna: It's not that….it's just I…I have never done this before…

Hakudoshi: smiles and whispers in her ear Neither I have…

Kanna: blushes and keeps looking at him

Hakudoshi: But if you're not comfortable I can stop...

Kanna: shook her head No…I'm fine…

With that she kissed him and put her hands on his kimono, she slowly opened it, reveling the bare chest of the boy, her hands worked on it while her lips started going down to his throat and then to his chest, she hear him moan and kept going with the action while his hands started working on her kimono, pulling it down, he went down and kissed her chest what made the albino girl moan as her hands went to the belt of his pants and took it off making his pants going down. The two albino lovers slowly fell on the ground, kissing each other bodies, both moaning sometimes whispering each other names. Hakudoshi wasn't hanging on more, he needed to feel her.

Hakudoshi: whispers I need to feel you….

Kanna: whispers back me too….

As they said that words, Kanna landed on the ground with Hakudoshi on the top of her, she timidly opened her legs and let him go inside her, at the beginning he was going slowly to not hurt her but then she asked him to go faster and he did.

Kanna: Haku….doshi….ohhhh…..

Enjoying hearing her moan echoing in his ears, he went faster.

Kanna: Ahhh….ohhhh….H…Hakudoshi! Ohhhh….d...don't stop…..god….keep going!

Kanna put her legs around his back so she could feel him completely inside her, both of them were kissing each other, the pleasure was taking control of their bodies, the action lasted by 1 or 2 hours until both of them were reaching their climax.

Kanna: Ohhhh Hakudoshi! I….I can't….go more!!

Hakudoshi: M…Me neither!

The couple exploded, Hakudoshi fell next to Kanna, catching his breath back while Kanna layed her head on his chest, his hands were stroking her soft white hair while her hands stroked his chest, some minutes later Kanna fell asleep on his arms, Hakudoshi thought he had heard Kanna whispering something like "I love you", he smiled and before falling asleep too, he whispered back:

Hakudoshi: I love you too….

After he said these words he fell asleep, both on each arms while the light of the moon lightened the two sleeping lovers.

The End


End file.
